UN DIA SIN TI
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: SITUADOS EN LUNA NUEVA... UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE BELLA SWAN SIN EDWARD CULLEN  HAY DETALLES QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON EL LIBRO NI LA PELI, PERO ASÍ SE ME OCURRIÓ...


**UN DÍA SIN TI**

SUMMARY: Stephanie Meyer solo nos dio una vaga idea de lo que Bella sufrió cuando Edward se fue (hablo de Luna Nueva). Pero no cómo era un día sin el. Así que me permití jugar un poco y dejar vagar mi imaginación más allá de lo que dijo Meyer.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de mi más grande adicción. [[(Haciendo una reverencia XD)]]

Lo único que veía era el manto de la noche por mi ventana, una noche más en la que no quería dormir por el miedo que me provocaban las pesadillas, pesadillas que siempre tenía que ver con el. Me acomodé mejor en la pared de a un lado de mi ventana para seguir teniendo esa vista, una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, opacadas por las nubes, tal como mi corazón, opacado por las nubes de dolor.

"Dios mío, que patética soy" pensé para mi misma, solo para después decirlo en voz alta.

-Soy PA-TE-TI-CA- murmuré para mi misma separando conscientemente las silabas de la palabra.

Muriendo de dolor por el, por Edward Cullen. Maldito y bendito vampiro. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y cayó en mi regazo mojando mi pantalón de mezclilla azul, esa lágrima solo desencadenó las que se agolpaban en mis ojos. Mi pantalón de mezclilla terminó encharcado, mis piernas húmedas y yo dormida.

Lo único que podía ver entre las sombras era un prado, y a Edward a lo lejos, luchaba por llegar a el, pero cada que daba un paso parecía que el se alejaba la misma distancia, después de estar corriendo por alcanzarlo, con todos los seres a los que quiero tratando de atraparme, sentía un ardor en el pecho, el aire me faltaba y mi garganta se cerraba. Cuando al fin tenía a Edward a unos cuantos metros de mí, mis pies se debilitaban y solo alcanzaba a ver los pies de Edward antes de que se me cerraran los ojos y mi cuerpo quedara desmadejado en el suelo.

Cuando me levantaba lo único que podía ver era el prado pero sin rastro de Edward, aparte de todos mis seres queridos apilados con mordidas en alguna parte de su cuerpo, mientras yo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lo que era obvio, Edward asesinaba a todos, Charlie, Renee, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Tyler, todos, todos muertos por mi culpa. Después de llorarles, desaparecían, y mi sueño se transformaba.

En el prado solo quedábamos Edward y yo, frente a frente, entonces era que lo besaba y me enredaba en el, como si eso fuera a evitar que el se alejara de mi, pero el nunca correspondía a mi abrazo, se quedaba estático, al no percibir ningún movimiento de el, era que levantaba mi cabeza para verlo, y me topaba con una mirada roja y un cabello del mismo color, Victoria, que se agazapaba sobre mi, mientras que yo estaba en el suelo arrastrándome hacia atrás tratando de huir de ella, pero no lo lograba, cerraba mis ojos y esperaba mi lenta y tortuosa muerte, a manos de la despiadada vampiresa.

Con el primer mordisco en mi cuello, era que despertaba gritando y llorando, las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro e inundaban mi pecho.

Entonces me di cuenta que aun estaba sentada a un lado de mi ventana y no había pasado mas que una hora en la que había dormido. Me espabilé un poco y sin cambiarme me recosté en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo rogando por que ninguna pesadilla se colara en mis sueños.

Me levanté unas 5 o 6 veces en la noche, todas por causa de la misma pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una hora de sueño y la misma pesadilla, me levantaba y literalmente me arrastraba hasta el closet, después llegaba al baño y tomaba una ducha con agua caliente para tratar de relajarme, lo cual nunca funcionaba, la pesadilla estaba tallada en piedra en mi cabeza.

Tomaba mis libros de la mesita en donde también se encontraba mi ordenador y de nuevo me arrastraba hasta la vieja pick up, no desayunaba nada a menos que papá me estuviera esperando en el comedor y me obligara sentarme a la mesa, lo mismo sucedía con la comida y cena, al principio era muy raro, aunque se volvió habitual que Charlie me esperara con un plato de comida, así que modifiqué mi rutina, salía my temprano de casa y regresaba muy temprano también y, para la cena, procuraba no bajar a la hora en que sabía dejaba el televisor para comer algo, quizá lo estaba matando de hambre también, ya que sus habilidades culinarias no eran lo suficientemente buenas, creo que se nutría solo a base de huevos revueltos y fritos.

En el instituto arrastraba los pies de un lado a otro, no hablaba con nadie, a menos que un profesor me hiciera un pregunta directa, todos me dejaron de hablar poco a poco, mi antipatía los fue alejando de mi, al punto que nadie trataba de hacerme platica, a menos que fuera expresamente necesario y se tratara de un asunto escolar.

En el almuerzo lo más que soportaba era algo de beber, solo para que mi cuerpo pudiera seguir moviéndose, me alejaba de la efusiva mesa en la que solía sentarme y me arrinconaba en la antigua mesa de los Cullen, y nadie trataba de impedírmelo o sentarse conmigo. Así que solo era yo, los recuerdos de ellos y mi soledad, mi amarga soledad.

Llegué a la casa con mucha anticipación, gracias a dios el maestro se enfermó y salí 2 clases antes, perfecto para mi rutina de evasión alimentaria.

Corrí a mi habitación, y tomé mi teléfono, marqué el número que me sabía de memoria. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, tres… cuatro… y una respiración. Mi pecho se oprimió y sonreí ante la perspectiva de siquiera escuchar a Edward por medio del teléfono.

-Si- se escuchó dudoso al otro lado de la línea.

-Edward- murmuré con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-¿Si?- después de ese "si" se escucharon más voces por la línea "Que pasa Edward, amor, quien es". "nadie Tanya, no es nadie, vuelve a la cama, en un momento te alcanzo". Las lágrimas que aun luchaban por salir corrieron, como las demás, por mis ya húmedas mejillas. El estaba con ella, el me había olvidado, el estaba de lo mejor revolcándose con Tanya mientras que yo me desmoronaba aquí sin el, sufriendo en soledad mientras que el gozaba de lo lindo.

-Que patética soy, que estúpida, que idiota, soy una imbécil, porque, dios mío- grité con el teléfono aún pegado a mi mejilla.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- no imbécil, soy tu madre. Sentí la furia concentrándose en el centro de mi pecho, pero fue sustituida por dolor, solo dolor.

-Te odio Edward por dejarme, pero me odio más a mi misma por amarte de esta maldita forma enfermiza- grité una octava más alta y colgué. Por primera vez el contestaba el teléfono después de un mes de su partida, y solo para esto, para regodearse de que el podía olvidarme fácilmente mientras yo me pudro en mi soledad y tristeza.

Me acomodé en la cama hecha ovillo y me dejé llevar por el sueño que luchaba en cerrarme los ojos, esta vez cedí, no traté de mantenerme despierta, no, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Esta noche la pesadilla había cambiado, para mal o para bien, ya no podía notar la diferencia entre una u otra cosa.

Podía ver a Edward entre la neblina, pero ahora había algo diferente, una silueta femenina estaba pegada a el por un costado, Tanya, ella lo abrazaba rodeando su cintura mientras el se encontraba con su brazo rodeando la cintura de ella. A pesar de no conocerla, podría hacerme una idea de cómo era, Edward había comentado que las hermanas Denali eran muy lindas.

Ella sostenía una sonrisa burlona y el solo estaba expectante, serio. Yo ahora no trataba de alcanzarlo, estaba frente a el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta vez no trataba de abrazarlo, solo me mantenía de pie frente a ellos hasta que sentía como las piernas me fallaban y caía de bruces en el pasto.

Cuando podía levantarme lo único que veía frente a mi era a ella desnuda en el pasto enredada en Edward que también se encontraba desnudo. Se besaban y se acariciaban mutuamente, el la poseía y ella solo gemía su nombre.

Tantas veces soñé con ver el perfecto cuerpo de Edward desnudo, conmigo entre sus brazos, acariciándonos, pero ahora ese sueño se quedaría en eso, un sueño, ahora el estaba con ella, y yo no podía luchar contra eso.

Desperté llorando de nuevo, gritando y con la frente totalmente llena de sudor. Mi pesadilla ahora había cambiado, y solo mostraba mi realidad, estaba sola, totalmente sola… y enamorada, estúpidamente enamorada…

Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento

Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo,

Aunque sea un instante, tu respiración

Disculpa, se que estoy violando nuestro juramento

Se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento

Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy

Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte

Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte

Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire

Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío

Las tardes son un laberinto

Y las noches me saben, a puro dolor

Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla

Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida

Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol

Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte

Agonizando, muy lento y muy fuerte

Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire

Cariño mío sin ti yo me siento vacío

Las tardes son un laberinto

Y las noches me saben, a puro dolor

Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire

Cariño mío sin ti yo me siento vacío

Las tardes son un laberinto

Y las noches me saben, a puro dolor

Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire

Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento

Pero me hacía falta escuchar de nuevo,

Aunque sea un instante… tu respiración

[[[Canncciióonn: A puro dolor – son by 4]]]

Bueno, he aquí mi ultima loca idea, la he realizado… he agregado algunos detalles que no tienen nada que ver con lo del libro (la llamada que Edward contesta, el que esté en los brazos de Tanya, los sueños). Es que me tuve que adaptar un poquito a la canción que iba a poner, porque como para estar buscando una canción entre las tantas que tengo, sería mucho peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar… pero bueno, he aquí el resultado…

Critiquen, siéntanse libres de hacer eso, solo que sin ofender, eso si me molestaría…

Y porfa, cuiden que los jitomates que me lancen no estén ni muy verdes ni muy podridos, porque verdes duelen más, y podridos apestan…

Y si quieren lanzarme rosas, quiero decirles que en ellas amo el color rojo, blanco y amarillo… :DD

Y bueno, quiero decirles que sigo publicando aquí porque no se me ha hecho lo del blog, apenas pueda terminar de arreglarlo a mi gusto, les diré cual es… espero que pongan internet en mi casa pronto, sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de ASESINAR A ALGUIEN! Y disculpen, mis instintos asesinos afloran cuando me siento estresada, desesperada, molesta, enfadada, etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. [[[(Por cierto, si quieren seguirme leyendo, envíen su correo al que se encuentra publicado en mi perfil… todos los que quieran seguirme leyendo serán bienvenidos)]]]

Mhhh… estaba olvidando algo, con respecto a Jake y Nessie (fic que está siendo publicado por mí, en este espacio), me trabé! No he podido hacer los capítulos finales, así que ténganme paciencia… porfii! Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, sé escuchar… puedo aceptar opiniones!

LOS Y LAS QUIERO MUXHOTOTOTE! XD

atthOo: Alice WhiitLoock de Halee ;D


End file.
